After the Final Fall
by pnkpnthr08
Summary: The war is finally over. Voldermort's been defeated, but where is Harry? Ginny's watching and waiting for him to come home. Will he? Or will Ginny be waiting forever? (Written when I was a young teenager, so somewhat silly at times... Please excuse this.)
1. I Didn't Want To Put You Through This

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, etc.  
Ginny woke up and looked out her window. Lord V-Voldermort...why couldn't she _think_ the name! Anyways, Voldermort had been killed. But where was Harry? No one knew.

She suspected that Dumbledore would know if he were still alive, but as Snape had killed him, she couldn't be sure.

Harry hadn't been seen since the previous Christmas. For that matter, Ron and Hermione hadn't either. They had come to the Burrow for Christmas and they'd looked very thin and tired.

Flashback

"Mum! There they are!" Ginny had yelled.  
Molly ran to the door. It was freezing outside.  
"Ginny, go get some blankets and extra clothes. They must have frostbite by now," Ginny's mother had ordered. They were the only two home.  
Ginny ran upstairs to the closet and pulled out all the blankets she could find. Then she went to Ron's room and pulled out a bunch of Weasley sweaters from past Christmas's. She had just stepped into her own room to get Hermione clothes when she heard a pop. Ginny had whirled around as fast as she could to find the three standing there. Mrs. Weasley ran up the stairs a few seconds later.  
"Come down stairs and get some soup." Molly ordered.  
Mrs. Weasley had not agreed with the three of them going off after Voldermort. Ginny would have gone too, but Harry practically begged her to stay. And even if he had wanted her to, Mrs. Weasley said that she couldn't until she was seventeen.  
"Soup would be great, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said and flashed Molly a smile. It was good to know that they didn't have it so bad that they'd forgotten manners.  
"Give me some!" said Ron with dreamy look in his eyes. Well, he never had any manners to begin with, anyways.  
They ran down the stairs after Mrs. Weasley.  
"Harry, are you coming!" Hermione yelled from downstairs.  
"Yeah! Give me a minute." he yelled back. He then turned and looked Ginny in the eye.  
Ginny smiled and took a seat on the edge of her bed.  
"How's school going?" he asked her.  
"It's okay. Professor McGonagall keeps prodding me for information, but I haven't told her anything. Nothing that you wouldn't want me to anyways. I told her why you weren't at school this year, but I haven't given her any details. So, how _is_ it going?"  
"Well, it's going pretty on track, so far.

We've found the locket and the cup from Hufflepuff. Also, we found out that he couldn't get anything from Gryffindor so it must be something of Ravenclaw's.

Hermione's been a big help with helping to get information and erasing memories." Harry said before walking over and sitting next to her.  
"I've really missed you. I want this to be over, you know? Well, kind of. I guess I'm picky, I want it to be over, but I want you to beat him, because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." she said letting out a tear.  
Harry put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss.  
"I love you, Ginny." he said and let out a surprised gasp.  
"What?"  
"I wasn't going to tell you that! I wasn't going to let myself unless I was sure I would be able to stay with you."  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to put you through this."  
"The words don't change things. I loved you before I said them. My feelings haven't changed any because of this." Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's and put her head on his shoulder.  
"Harry! Ginny! Are you two coming! We have an important announcement!

End of Flashback

"Ginny! I need your help in the kitchen!

Bill and Fleur are coming by today with Gabby and the baby!"

"Coming Mum!"


	2. You'll Never Believe What's Happening!

Chapter 2

Ginny went downstairs to find her mum, Bill, Fleur, Fleur's little sister Gabriella, and the baby.  
"You know, that baby looks exactly like Ginny did. Bill, she's going to be a great little girl."  
"And a very, very beautiful girl, if she vill look like Ginny Veasley."  
Ginny blushed.  
"Especially with her mother's looks mixed in. She'll be gorgeous with both of your looks."  
"You guys are sweet, but I feel sorry for her if she's going to look anything like me."  
"Zat is not true! You are gorgeous! Ask Harry!" Fleur said. Then she gasped reallizing what she'd just said.  
"What do you mean? _Ask Harry_?" Mrs. Weasley said getting angry.  
Mrs. Weasley didn't know about Harry and Ginny's going out in Ginny's fifth year. Ginny had been careful not to say anything because Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have let them stay anywhere near each other.  
"No! No, zat's not eet! It is, uh-  
"You two have been together and you didn't tell me? Ginevra Weasley, what were you thinking! I don't know if I can ever trust you again! I mean-"  
"Mom! Please stop it! It's not like that!"  
"Than what exactly _is_ it about? Lying to your mother? Hiding something from me! Hmm... Is that what this is about? Am I really that horrible of a mother? Am I really that horrible of a friend? What is it about-"  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! Really, I am! But let me explain! Please!" she begged.  
"Go ahead. You have one minute starting... now."  
"I love him. Nothing you say will change that. We decided not to say anything not only because we knew that you would never allow us in the same house, but also because Harry didn't want many people to know because it increases the chance that V-Voldermort could know about his relationship with me. He says that You- Know- Who would go after the people he was closest to."  
"Okay, but why didn't you tell me when we found out that he was gone?"  
"I'm waiting for Harry to come back. I thought we should tell you together."  
Later that evening Ginny went to visit Fleur and the baby.  
"So, vat are you going to do?" Fleur asked her once they'd gotten the baby to sleep.  
"Huh? About what?" Ginny said confused.  
"Well, you said zat you were going to tell Molly sumsing together. It didn't sound like a confession of a past relationship."  
"You'll see. If he doesn't come back, I'll tell you."  
"Oh! Ginny! Harry vill definitely come back!" Fleur said which caused Ginny to start to cry. "Don't cry! It vill all be all right!"  
"I don't know if he's coming back! If everything were okay, don't you think they'd have apparated back already!"  
"Vell... maybe sumsing is keeping zem. Maybe zey got caught up by Charlie's dragons. It vill all be okay. I promise."  
"Thanks, Fleur. And to think I didn't like you at first!"  
They shared a laugh.

"Everyone come here! NOW!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from downstairs in between sobs. Ginny couldn't tell if they were happy or sad sobs. "You'll never believe what's happening!"


	3. Do You Still Feel The Same Way?

Chapter 3

Ginny and Fleur ran down the stairs, a difficult task for Fleur having gone through childbirth the previous week. Ginny ran straight into Bill who was standing in the dark on the stair landing. She got up and ran to the kitchen to see what her mum saw.  
Mrs. Weasley was standing at the door looking out the window. But when Ginny got there she sat down out of the way so Ginny could see better. She had thought it was her father or something but it wasn't. It was much, much better. Up the drive came a very tired looking Harry. Also very beaten up!  
"Mum! He's hurt! Grab blankets and stuff, Bill. Mum, could you please make him some soup? I'll be right back!" and with that said, Ginny ran out to Harry.  
"Oh my! Did V-Voldermort do this to you?" she asked worried.  
"N-No. Ministry... Magic." Harry said dragging himself across the lawn.  
"Here, let me help you." She said and put his arm over her shoulder. She then practically carried him across the lawn and into the house, where Bill took over for her.  
"Let's get him to St. Mungos." Mrs. Weasley said as Bill layed him down.  
"We can't let anyone else know he's here. He said the Ministry did this.  
"What! No, that can't be! The minister's not _that_ bad!  
"All right. We'll have to be really careful. These wounds aren't ordinary. Magic caused them. That means they'll take twice as long as Muggle wounds to heal, and they'll open up again twice as easily."  
"I vill go get sumsing to treat ze vounds. I vill only be gone for a few minutes." Fleur said and apparated. She came back a few minutes later carrying all kinds of magical wraps and band aids and such.  
Mrs. Weasley had him fixed up in no time. Of course, he had to stay in bed until the wounds healed.  
Right after that Harry told them that Ron and Hermione were still at the ministry and that someone had to save them. Bill left immediately after figuring out where they were. Umbridge had gotten a few ex- Death Eaters to torcher information out of them. Harry had only just managed to apparate out. Arthur and a bunch of aurors were going to settle things. They would most likely be putting all of them in Azkaban.  
Ginny hardly ever left his side. She even slept in the room.  
"Ginny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You still feel the same way?"  
"Yes. You?"  
"Of course! Anyways, do you remember what we talked about last Christmas?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you ready to tell Mrs. Weasley?"  
"After you heal up we will. Together. You don't need any emotional strain right now. "  
Harry went back to sleep, but Ginny couldn't, she was too happy.


	4. Ginny Weasley, Will You Marry Me?

Chapter 4

The next day, Harry, Ron , and Hermione were admitted to St. Mungo's where they healed up in the next couple of days. Ginny stayed with Mrs. Weasley at the hospital. Ron and Hermione had been in even worse shape than Harry was when he first walked up the drive. If that was possible.  
The night finally came that the announcements would come flying.  
Harry and Ginny called a family meeting. Once everyone came in, they handed out some cookies that Ginny had made and began.  
"Okay, I guess we can begin now, Harry."  
"Well, Ginny and I want to tell you a story from two Christmas' ago. Remember? The last time we saw any of you?"  
There was a nod of agreement and Harry went on.  
"Well on Christmas Day..."

Flashback

Ginny woke up to a soft tickling sensation on her stomach.  
"Harry?" she said groggily.  
"Morning, Ginny." Harry said sounding very happy.  
"What time is it?"  
"Midnight."  
"Why?" Ginny said still half asleep.  
"Come with me." Harry said pointing to the window.  
"I'm in pajamas and it's freezing outside!"  
"I brought a coat for you."  
"Okay."  
Ginny climbed out of bed and Harry helped her climb down the trellis. Harry then led her to the garden.  
"What are we doing?" she giggled.  
"Oh, I just wanted to give you your present before everyone else does." he said with a sly look.  
"Ginny took it and opened it carefully. Glancing up at Harry every few seconds to see what his reactions were. He was merely smiling at her.  
She pulled off the lid to the box and her heart stopped.  
Harry got down on one knee and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger.  
"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"  
"Harry! Oh my gosh! I love you so much! Of course I'll marry you!" and with that said, she pulled Harry to his feet (helped him rather) and hugged him and kissed him. Then they lay down in the snow and looked at the stars while they talked.  
"I knew I shouldn't propose yet, but I couldn't help it. If I die, I want you to move on. But until you know that I'm dead, don't give up on me."  
"Harry. I don't think I could forget you if I tried. You don't need to worry. I mean, look how long I've waited on you in the past!"  
They shared a laugh and they headed back to the house with chattering teeth. That night, they both got colds, which caused them to laugh even more at their own stupidity.

End of Flashback

Harry had just finished telling everyone of their engagement when Ron stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand.  
"We should have a double wedding." Hermione said.  
"Yes, mum. We're engaged too." Ron said in reply to Mrs. Weasley's shocked stare.


	5. Then I Won't Bother!

Chapter 5

"What! How long?" Mrs. Weasley said, turning beet red.  
"A couple of months ago." Said Ron, hiding behind Hermione.  
"Ron! You'd rather she killed me than you!" Hermione said trying to hide behind Ron.  
"No. I'm her son, she'll kill me more!"  
"That's not even possible! Quit being a baby!"  
"I'm not going to kill either of you. I might send the four of you back to Umbridge though."  
"No. Mrs. Weasley, that's not necessary." Hermione said with a look of fear.  
"I'm only kidding. I wouldn't send anyone to her to be torchered. That's just plain cruel. But, why didn't you write or something? I mean, Ginny and Harry didn't tell me anything about their relationship until Fleur let it slip a week or so ago. And now this, I guess I'm just feeling like you don't want me around." Mrs. Weasley said looking like she was about to cry.  
"Oh, no! Mrs. Weasley! Don't cry! We didn't tell you because we wanted to tell you in person!" Hermione said comfortingly.  
"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. We really wanted to tell you, but we were still stupid kids and I was trying not to like her in that way at the time." Harry added.  
"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm just being silly as usual. Let's start planning." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.  
"Well, we haven't... really... thought... about it..." said Harry before reallizing what he was saying.  
"No, no mom! He didn't mean it like it sounded! I would love your help planning!"  
"Well, if you don't even want me to help plan then I won't bother!" And with that she headed to her room and slammed the door.  
"I'll go talk to her." said Harry rushing off towards the bedroom door.  
"Harry, wait. Don't barge in on her just yet. She's just in shock. You can talk to her in the morning." Hermione said.  
"Yeah, come on Harry. Let's all get to bed." Ginny said grabbing Harry's hand.  
"Well, I guess it can wait. But I don't like to leave her so upset!"  
A few moments later Mrs. Weasley stepped out looking as though she'd just stopped crying.  
"It would be very _rude_ of me not to show everyone where they're sleeping." she said with a meaningful look at Ginny and Harry.  
"Look, Mum, Harry didn't know what he was saying. You know how he is, never thinking before he talks. Okay, he usually does, but this time he didn't. He really didn't mean anything by it. I'm really sorry, Mum."  
"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said looking ashamed.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Arthur did the funniest thing to my mum when we were engaged-"  
"Okay, we don't want to hear any ancient history!" said Ron.  
"RON!" Hermione yelled.  
"What?"  
"Oh! I'm so happy to have you all home!" Mrs. Weasley burst out.

Later that night, Harry and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's room.  
"Good night, Ginny." Harry said planting a kiss on her lips.  
"Goodnight, Harry." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
"I can't wait for the honeymoon," Harry whispered into her ear.  
"I love you. See you in the morning." she said with a laugh.  
Harry left and Ginny began writing to all of her friends to tell them the good news.


	6. I Learned From The Best!

Chapter 7

A few mornings after they'd announced their engagement, they all went to Diagon Alley to get invites, a dresses, etc. Once they were there they headed over to a dress shop. Harry and Ron went over behind the curtain. Ginny could see all kinds of dress robes over there. She and Hermione went behind the other curtain. There were all kinds of dresses over there. Ginny automatically saw a beautiful pink strapless at first glance.  
"Oh! I love it! I want that one for my bridesmaids!"  
"Do you have it in another color?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"Yes. We can make it in any color you like."  
"If you'll bring in the Bride's Maid, I could pick her best color."  
"Oh, she's my bride's maid." Ginny said pointing at Fleur.

Fleur looked the dress up and down.  
"I sink zat ze green vould be ze best color for me," she said.  
"What about blue?" Ginny suggested.  
"Oh, zis is ze Slytherin probleem. Iz it not?"  
"Or, maybe another color, you know how I feel about Green!" Ginny pleaded.  
"Vell, ve don't have to do ze Slytherin green, ve could do lime or a light green instead..."  
"Actually yes, I saw a beautiful glittery light green fabric just yesterday in the back." the sales lady said.  
"Well, maybe..." Ginny said growing less worried by the second.  
"Here, let me show you. I think you would like it. If you like it as much as I do, perhaps we could incorporate it into your gown," the sales lady added looking as though she had had some Felix Felecius.

She led the group through a door on the back wall and to a wall of nothing but bolts of fabric. She walked to the very left corner and pointed out a bolt of the most beautiful fabric Ginny had ever seen. It would make a beautiful dress.  
"I don't know..." she lied.  
"You don't like it?" the lady asked, looking disappointed.  
"Well, it is the most beautiful fabric in _your_ store, but I think Mary's Bridal, down the road has something similar for thirteen knuts a yard.  
"Well, I'm afraid ours sells for a galleon a yard."  
"Maybe, we could compensate. I'd hate to have to tell _all_ of my friends how much better Mary's was. Maybe, say, five sickles?"  
"Eight."  
"Six."  
"Seven."  
"Five."  
"Six."  
"Done."  
"Whoa..." Hermione said. "Good job!"  
"Thanks. I learned from the best." Ginny said giving her mother a hug. Mrs. Weasley blushed.  
"Well, now we should look for the brides. Darling, do you have a Maid of Honor as well?"  
"Yes. She couldn't make it. She had to work. She's a lawyer in the muggle world. I did bring a picture though." Hermione said handing over a picture of a long legged brunette. She looked very pretty, but very stern, like she'd make a great lawyer.  
"Okay, well as she has bluish green eyes, this green would be both of your best bet."  
Soon, Ginny and Hermione had found beautiful bridal gowns and the green sparkly fabric was a good color for the six Bride's Maids.

After they had been measured and had given the maids measurements who couldn't make it, they went to find makeup and accessories. Soon, they had everything for the wedding day.  
Ginny and Hermione had had a lot of fun finding their garters.  
"I think I'm going to put mine up to here." said Ginny pointing to the spot that really, really short shorts would go down to. "Tease the guys a little, you know?"  
"Yes, remember my vedding? Bill got so mad ven I pulled the garter off and threw it to the guys?" Fleur said laughing at the memory  
"Oh my gosh! That was hilarious! Remember Ron's face when he saw her hiking up her skirt?" Hermione added.  
"Yeah. Poor Harry was turning beet red. That was the reddest I've ever seen him go!" Ginny laughed.  
The three girls kept laughing until they met up with the guys to taste cake.

"Hi, Ginny." Harry said with a happy looking smile.  
"Hi, Harry."  
"So, cake testing. Oooooh! Double Chocolate! Can we try that one?"  
"It looks like you and Ron will be pushing for it together, so as long as Hermione agrees, it sounds good to me!" she laughed, giving Harry a kiss.  
Gabby and some guy she'd run into at The Ice Cream Shop were making out when the baker stepped out and looked over at them, "These must be the engagees."  
"Oh! Gabby! You are a pretty girl, but you can't do zis kind of zing vith every boy who looks at you. Run along, leettle boy." Fleur said.  
"These are the couples." Mrs. Weasley said pointing towards Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny.  
"Ah! And let me guess, you two want to try the double chocolate. Lady's don't worry, we've gotten everything set up in the party room.  
Sure enough, as soon as Ginny walked through the white, French style doors, she lat out a deep gasp.  
"Oh my goodness, Harry! It's gorgeous!"  
There was a large table with hundreds of pieces of different kinds of cake on little saucers covering the entire surface of the table.  
The baker handed each of them a fork and they slowly tried each kind of cake.  
"Oh! I'm stuffed!" Harry said on the way back to the burrow with a satisfied smile on his face.  
"We should get married more often! We'd be eating all that excellent cake all the time!" said Ron, who was only just starting to look healthy again after their trip to get rid of Voldermort.  
Ginny and Hermione laughed.  
"I'm just glad they didn't try to talk you into that double chocolate! That would be murder eating more than one piece! It's so rich."  
"Nah! The chocolate chip was sooooo much better!" said Ron excitedly.


	7. What Was Fleur Thinking?

Chapter 7

A few months later, Ginny rolled over in her bed. She stretched and then sat up. She looked over at her calendar and smiled.  
"It's my wedding day," she said with a contented smile.

Ginny slowly sat up and headed downstairs to a very special breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had made all kinds of things and there were delicious smells drifting lazily up the stairs. She followed her nose down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was French Toast, freshly squeezed orange juice, (her favorite breakfast) Cream- of- Wheat, bacon, apple cider, (Hermione's favorite) blueberry waffles, (Ron's favorite) biscuits and gravy, and hot chocolate (Harry's favorite). Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the counter drinking apple cider. She came in and fixed herself a glass of orange juice.  
"What are we waiting on?"  
"The boys. They stayed up pretty late last night. Luckily the weddings not until 9:00 tonight! I don't think they'd make it otherwise!" Mrs. Weasley laughed. "I sent Fleur up to wake them up for breakfast."  
"How late did they stay up?" Ginny asked.  
"They went to bed an hour ago." Hermione said laughing. "I'm surprised Mrs. Weasley even wants to wake them up! They went to a 'bar' _supposedly_ and came back a little tipsy. They're probably going through the results about now."  
"I doubt it. They'll still be.. uh... I'll use your word... tipsy. Remember New Years two years ago?" Ginny reminded her.  
"I'd forgotten all about that!" Hermione said.  
"Hey, Ginnevra Weeeesleey. That's funny... Weesleey. Why would any one wauunt that name? It soundsss ssilllly," Ron said with a deep slur.  
"Ron," Harry said leaning over and clumsily patting Ron on the back, "Don't... be... such... a... git..." he added pulling Ron to eye level.  
Hermione was seething. Ginny was forcing down a laugh. And Mrs. Weasley looked very disappointed.  
"Are you two hungry?" she asked.  
"Oh yeah! What's for eating?" Harry said almost falling over as he said it.  
"After breakfast, the two were dragged back upstairs and Ginny went outside to look at the beautiful weather. Harry upset her when he was stupid. She understood that he was a normal guy regardless of how she saw him and that he would make mistakes every once in a while. There was nothing she could do about it. She would express her disappointment when he was able to listen and understand. And more importantly remember it.  
"Hey, Ginny."  
"Hi, Hermione."  
"Can you believe them!"  
"Who?"  
"Ron and Harry! I mean, how could he do this to me on our wedding day!"  
"He's not trying to do anything hurtful to you."  
"You must be upset at Harry, too!" Hermione said almost crying.  
"Yeah. I am. But-"  
"See! How could he be so stupid? He's never done anything this horrible to me! And he's been pretty horrible to me at times!"  
"This is how I look at it. They made a mistake. There are consequences. They'll pay. I can't talk to him right now. I will once he's able to understand. I refuse to let some stupid mistake ruin my marriage. Harry is more than worth some boyish stupidity. I mean, come on. They're guys! Do _you_ expect him to be perfect all the time?"  
"No. I've learned that with Ron, that's not possible."  
They shared a laugh over it and continued talking until 4:00 when Fleur came running outside with her purse.  
"You guys need to go get dressed. We've got to go get our hair and makeup done." she said breathlessly.  
"Okay! We'll be right out."  
They ran in and up to Ginny's room to get dressed. Ginny put on a emerald green corset like tube top with a jean skirt and black flip flops and a black purse. Hermione wore a hot pink button down cami and jean short shorts with hot pink flip flops and a jean purse.  
They ran out to where Fleur was standing and they apparated to Diagon Alley. They went into Hair Magestics first. The secretary greeted them without feeling.  
"Weasley and Granger. We have appointments with Cassie." Hermione said.  
The secretary was a stern looking woman. She was slightly overweight, but she had a beautiful face with blue eyes that were brought to attention by the unnatural partner of Black hair. Ginny couldn't remember ever seeing anyone with this combination. The woman had a little upturned nose and a very set jaw. She looked very muscular. Her black slacks and shirt blended her into the little room in which her desk was. The room had black walls and a white ceiling. The floor was black as well. There was very good lighting over the desk but everywhere else simply glowed. Ginny suspected Shimmering Dust. It was charmed to glow when there was motion near it. It gave the room a very 'famous' look.  
The lady led them through the door into another room of the same colors. Except in this room, there was what looked like empty stalls. At the very end there were some lit up. As Ginny got closer she saw that each 'stall' contained a chair and a sink. Each contained different types of bottles of what Ginny assumed to be Hair products. In the very end stalls there were windows bewitched to look out on Diagon Alley.  
"If the brides will sit down, your hairdressers will show up shortly. Fleur, we've added a window to your station as well. Last time you were here you drew in so much business!" the woman said handing Fleur an envelope. A bell rang and the lady went to the Greeting Hall.  
The three of them found their seats and Fleur opened the envelope.  
"What's it say?" Hermione asked after Fleur had read the letter inside of the envelope.  
"Zey are inviting me to come in once a month to get my hair done. I guess zey are short on business. For some reason, they zink zat I bring in beesness." Fleur said with a shrug.  
Hermione gave Ginny her 'She's definitely a blonde' look. Ginny couldn't help but giggle a little.  
"Ginny! How are you? I didn't think that this month would be a good month for a wedding since the Avrad Simmel threatened to give us bad weather, but I guess it was bluffing." Ginny heard a dreamy voice say. It had to be Luna Lovegood, who was one of her bridesmaids. What an Avrad Simmel was, Ginny had no clue, and probably with good reason as it most likely didn't exist.  
Hermione's Maid of Honor walked in following her.  
"This place is amazing! I sooooo wish I were you, Hermione! It must be awesome being a witch! Although maybe I wouldn't want to be _you_ necessarily, I don't think I could live with Ron for more than a day. I'd probably end up killing him!" the long legged brunette lawyer named Emily said.  
Ginny laughed. They'd all met before at the bachelorette party about a week before.  
All of the six bridesmaids showed up shortly and they sat around talking until 8 people popped out of thin air, scaring Emily half- to- death.  
"How'd you... How'd you... huh?" she repeated in shock. Hermione carefully explained apparating and disapparating to her while the hair dressers, did their hair. When they were about half way through, about twenty more people popped in and started working on manicures and pedicures.  
Soon their hair and nails were all done. They paid and headed out the curtain covered door and back into the throng of busy shoppers. Ginny followed Fleur and Hermione to a shop of some kind. It was very small and Ginny hadn't noticed it before. The name couldn't be read anymore as the letters had completely peeled off. It looked in disrepair and the roof looked like that of a house, which was not common in Diagon Alley. The windows were impossible to see through due to age and a few were boarded over. Ginny was very nervous about going in here. This place did _not_ look like anyone's idea of a good place to have your makeup done!  
Fleur, as she had set up the appointments for the day, led the group in. The girls all got quiet upon going through the door, which swung on only one hinge, and looked very alert. An old woman came out in a towel and walked over to greet them.  
"Hi. You guys are the ugly girls that want your faces fixed?" she asked in a very gruff voice and very rudely considering that she was much less blessed in the looks department than any of the girls.  
"Excuse me?" asked Emily with a look of contempt.  
"Nothing little _missy_, I was just thinking that you should come to my makeup table so I can try to make you look as good as I do." she said overconfidently.  
"Whatever," one of Ginny's old friends from school said, "If I end up looking anything like her, I'm washing it off and refusing to allow you to pay her." she added in a whisper.  
"I was just thinking the same thing. What was Fleur thinking?" Ginny whispered back.  
They giggled and walked into the room where the old woman had left. She had florescenty blue eye shadow up to the wrinkle half way up her forehead, bright pink blush down to her jaw line, and cracking pink lipstick over her almost nonexistent lips.  
"Okay, youngest bride first." she said motioning for Hermione to sit down.  
"Oh, no! Ginny here is the youngest." Hermione said.  
"Okay, then the youngest looking first." she said guiding Hermione roughly into the chair.  
Ginny shot her a dirty look but went on behaving. Fleur deserved at least cooperation. Soon Hermione was done. She looked just like the old woman, the makeup anyways. Ginny was next. She had to keep from laughing hysterically after she was done.  
"Well, that was a waste of my time! She still looks ugly!" the old woman said still only wrapped in a towel. Soon everyone was done and they had all had to pretend that they were laughing at a joke that they just couldn't stop thinking about. They went up to a desk in the entry room. Ginny was going to pay her for all the fun they'd had getting horrible makeovers.  
"Okay, 8 galleons is the cost." said the old woman.  
"WHAT!" said Ginny.  
"I said 8 galleons. Hand them over." she said.  
"I am not paying you that much for a bad makeover! I mean! Who do you think you are! This look is horrible! Even for an old hag like yourself!" Ginny shouted. She was about to continue her raving when she heard hysterical laughter.  
"What is so funny about a horrible makeup job?" she asked irritably.  
They all walked up next to her and looked behind her at the woman and smiled. Ginny turned around and a flashing white light went off.  
"What did you take our picture for?" she asked.  
The old woman smiled and said nothing. She looked as though she were getting younger by the second. Her surroundings changed as well. Ginny let out a gasp.


	8. They're Going To Run

Chapter 8

Ginny stood there, watching in shock. The woman, who had looked about 80, was now looking 30 and still getting younger. She worried that this was a trap. The woman stopped changing at about 20 and Ginny turned to see where the laughing was coming from. The building was changing as well. It slowly turned into a warehouse with makeup products all over the place. She looked at the girls and found that it had been them laughing.  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked.  
"You should have seen your face!" a girl Ginny had gone to Hogwarts with said.  
"Yeah! When you saw the inside, I though you were going to kill me for getting reservations here!" Fleur said.  
"What is happening?" Ginny asked with a warning glint in her eyes.  
"It's a practical joke! Some of Fred and George's best customers started this place. They do all sorts, but they mostly like to do them on brides. They told me about it, and I told Fleur. We thought it could be fun, so we set it all up!" Hermione said laughing hysterically.  
"You mean we wasted an hour that I need to get ready on a joke! I'm going to have to go find someone to do our makeup for real now! Do you two not think!" Ginny raved.  
"Here." the previously old woman said handing Ginny a mirror. Ginny took it unsurely and looked into it. The old lady's makeup was gone replaced by perfect makeup. She had some beautiful pink shimmery lip gloss on, some very subtle blush, and beautifully done eyes with the green matching the bridesmaid's dresses. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She couldn't wait to see the affect the dress gave. She looked around and noticed that all of the other girls had very good makeup on too.  
"I'll be very happy to pay 8 galleons for this work." Ginny said with a smile.  
"It's only 5. The 8 is just part of the joke. But if you really want to, I'll be happy to keep the difference." the young woman joked.  
"Wow! That's a really good deal!" Ginny said.  
"Actually, we're ripping you off, you just don't realize it, because we've got you thinking that we did a great job, what with the old lady's makeup and the price she was going to charge!" she said with a wink.  
Ginny handed over the money and grabbed a brochure of the place. Then she led the way out the door and to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, they apparated to the burrow.  
"Oh! Good! You're home! And might I add that you look gorgeous!" Mrs. Weasley said happily, but with a tone of aggravation.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her.  
"Harry and Ron are acting _too_ happy about this wedding! They're driving me crazy!" Mrs. Weasley answered.  
"Here, take this to them," Fleur said handing her a altered version of the picture taken at the old woman's house. It had everyone's hair in rollers like an old woman would wear it to go to bed.  
"They're going to run before the wedding is even an hour away if you show them that!" Ginny said frightened.  
"Don't worry hun, I'll only hand it to them for a few seconds," Mrs. Weasley said running up the stairs. Ginny thought she heard a shriek, but it could have only been the ghoul in the attic.

Soon, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the living room with all the bridesmaids and the flower girls. They heard the kitchen door open and the flower girls left. Mr. Weasley stood guard at the door.  
After a few minutes her bridesmaids were gone and so was everyone else, besides Hermione and their fathers.  
The sounds of 'Here comes the bride' filled the room and the two 'bride to be's' walked to their dads. They linked arms with them and were led into the kitchen.  
Ginny let out a gasp of happiness. Harry was standing at the base of the stairs to the platform with all of his best men next to him. Her big brother was standing like a mirror image on the other side. The bridesmaids were lined up in the center at diagonals with two preachers looking down at them. One on each side of the platform with a beautiful arch decorated with lilies over each. It was magical looking; the perfect wedding for Ginny; Hermione too. They had each made certain sacrifices but they were worth it. Ginny gave Hermione a hug when the doors had opened and they walked down the aisle together to the biggest moment of their lives. As far as they were concerned at that moment anyways.


	9. Said Their 'I do's'

Chapter 9

Ginny and Hermione stood tall and walked slowly up to the platform. They met Harry and Ron at the base and their fathers handed over the brides' hands. Ginny felt something like a shockwave go through her body. She loved the feeling. She gave Harry a smile as he led her carefully up the stairs and to the altar.  
"We are gathered here..." Ginny indistinctly heard the preachers say in unison. She repeated what she was supposed to and she and Harry and Ron and Hermione all said their 'I do's'. Harry pulled Ginny to him and picked her off of her feet with a mind- blowing kiss. At first it was gentle, then it steadily became more passionate, and then, Harry stuck his tongue in her mouth. She knew she would never forget this kiss. Not ever. Soon, she heard laughing and Harry pulled away leaving her with a longing for more. The whole crowd was laughing at Ron who was so wildly kissing Hermione that they were close to knocking down their archway. Ginny wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and they joined in the laughing.  
After they had all taken pictures, they went to the front yard for the reception. It was great. Ginny's dad cried when he danced with her. Then Ron cut in. Not to dance with Ginny, but with Mr. Weasley. Everyone roared with laughter. Later, Ginny finally got to dance with Harry. As we know, he's not the best dancer in the world, but Ginny was a good match for him. She hardly even winced the few times her feet didn't move out of his way fast enough and he stepped on them. Afterwards, she and Harry cut their cake, while Hermione struggled to show Ron how to hold the knife at the same time as her. They shared a delicious piece of the chocolate chip cake that they'd picked out only a month before. It felt like an eternity to Ginny at that moment. After more pictures, and they had each had a glass of whine which they crossed arms to drink, and another piece of cake each, they climbed into a limo and took off to Hawaii.

Ginny snuggled up close to Harry in the back of the limo. Ron and Hermione were going to Barbados for a week.  
"So, Gin. What do you want to do first?"  
"Unpack. And then, we can go down to the beach and have a picnic dinner." she said with a sly smile.  
"You know how to unpack fast don't you?"  
"Why?" she said putting a hand on his chest and watching him squirm with nerves.  
"Because... I'm sooooo hungry."  
"Me too." She said as she slipped her hand off of him and went into a fake wife mode. "I was thinking that I could make grilled chicken… and mashed potatoes, coleslaw, and biscuits. And then I can make some sweet tea to drink!" Harry had stopped paying much attention and looking out the window at the passing street lights.  
"Sounds good." he mumbled.  
"And for desert... I think... strawberries and whipped cream..." Ginny added resuming her sly smile and watching his reaction.  
"Uh huh..." he said still staring blankly out the window for a few seconds before snapping around to stare at Ginny in surprise. "Sounds _really_ good."  
"I thought so too." she said putting her hand back on his chest and her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and she felt like she could just purr.  
A few hours later, they stopped at a wizard's rest stop.  
"Are we here already?" Ginny asked half asleep.  
"No, Gin. We're just stopping before we cross the ocean." Harry told her helping her out of the car.  
"Oh..." she said groggily.  
After she had climbed out of the limo, Harry put his arm around her, resting his hand on her waist to steady her. She put her head on his shoulder as she had before. They walked into the store and bought some food and drinks, went to the bathroom, and left, leaving the people working there a very good idea of what love really looked like.  
"So how does this thing get across the ocean?" Ginny asked Harry once they were moving again.  
"You'll see." he told her tapping the roof with his wand. The roof went see through and she could see everything outside of the limo. They were coming up fast on a wall. Moments before they hit, Ginny let out a scream and grabbed Harry as tightly as she could as if to protect him. Ginny buried her face and waited for the impact. It didn't come. She looked up and Harry was laughing at her.  
She promptly joined in. They were in a tunnel. It was see through like the car and she could see fish and other things in the water. A blue whale was swimming straight at the tunnel. She was sure the poor creature was going to run into it. It was right next to it and about to hit, when it disappeared and reappeared on the other side going the other way. Ginny gasped in awe and Harry promptly let out a little laugh. Ginny lightly punched him in the arm.  
"Why didn't you tell me it wasn't going to hit?" she said.  
"Because it was more fun watching you freak out."  
After Ginny had taken tons of pictures of dolphins, sharks, coral reefs, deep sea fish, etc. they came out suddenly and unexpectedly into blinding light.  
Both Harry and Ginny covered their eyes. The limo wove in and out of cars like the Knight bus and they came to a smooth stop in front of a beautiful hotel. It was called the Shell Inn. It had to be at least 300 floors. Ginny and Harry gasped in awe.  
"Your things are in your Suite. They are unpacked so you are free to do whatever you want." said the limo driver. "Is there anything else you need?"  
"No thank you." Harry replied handing him a large tip.  
"This is way too much, young sir." the driver said counting the money.  
"It was worth it to see Ginny's face as we entered the tunnel." Harry said with a chuckle and the driver smiled and drove away.  
"So, picnic dinner." he said when the car was out of sight.  
"Isn't it a little late?" Ginny asked.  
"It's never too late for dinner! And i quote your big brother." Harry said with a shocked look.  
"Okay. If I have _Ron's_ permission." she said with a laugh.  
"Come on, we'll go now." Harry said grabbing her hand and taking off running.  
They ran down to the beach and found a secluded spot.  
"Okay, dinner now?" Ginny said pulling out her wand.  
"Skip dinner. I want dessert!" Harry said grabbing her around the waist an pulling her to him. He laid her down in the sand and started kissing her. He brushed his lips across hers before lip locking her sending chills down her spine. He then put his tongue into her mouth and their tongues danced. Ginny grabbed his shirt and began pulling it off of him.

And this is where we leave them and go to bed before this goes X. lol.


	10. We're Not Supposed To Sleep!

Chapter 10

Ginny woke up in the hotel room next to Harry. She would never forget this night. The first night that Harry had ever slept the whole night in the same bed as her. And there were _years_ more to come. She was so excited, yet, very content. She rolled over and pulled her head onto Harry's chest. He let out a moan in his sleep before slowly waking up.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to wake you up!" She said up on her hands, showing him her full front side.  
"Don't worry about it!" Harry said with a smile. "We're not supposed to sleep! We're supposed to be consumed with each other in an attempt to get over each other a little. How about we get to the consuming part, now?"  
Ginny laughed and rolled over on top of him, kissing every inch of him she could reach while he was still wrapped up in the sheet.

"Well, what do you want to do this morning?" Harry asked from in the shower.  
"Well, I was thinking that we could go down for lunch, as it's already 11:00, and then we could go scuba- diving." she yelled back.  
"Sounds good to me! Just don't pull an 'Along Came Polly' on me." Harry laughed.  
"Uh oh! Too late Harry!" she joked.

Soon, they were on a boat in the ocean with some weird looking muggle gear on.  
"You look like a Loch Ness!" Ginny giggled.  
"Do you need a mirror?" Harry asked her with a laugh.  
"Okay, on ze count of zree, you vill jump off ze boat and swim until you reach ze bottom." The instructor said lining up next to them on the side of the boat.  
"One, Tu, Zree!" And they dived in. Ginny immediately found Harry's hand. And Harry held on to it tight.  
"This is amazing!" he mouthed, once they'd reached the bottom. It was only about 10 foot deep and they still had light in the coral reef.  
Ginny was definitely amazed. The fish were beautiful. How muggles had found ways to stay under water without magic amazed her. Harry never let go of her hand. They saw some of the prettiest sights they'd ever see that day. And Ginny had the intense feeling, that things would always be this happy.

That week, they saw a volcano, rode a double bike, went on a magic carpet ride, and overall had the best vacation of their lives.


	11. Harry! Harry!

Chapter 11

One Year Later  
"HARRY! HARRY!" Ginny yelled with a look of pure terror in her eyes.

Harry ran from the kitchen, where he had been eating breakfast, and into their room.  
"Where are you?" he asked, sounding extremely worried.  
It was early on a Saturday morning, and they had been planning to go to the amusement park that day.  
"I'm in the bathroom! It's okay though. I just got a little sick. I must have caught that bug you had last week. Can you grab me a wash cloth?" she asked calming down.  
"Sure babe. I thought you'd met Voldermort or something! Don't scare me like that!" Harry said with a quick laugh. He then left the room, and Ginny was left to sit in the floor, tasting a horrible taste.  
"Harry?" she called again.  
"Yeah?" he said walking around the corner, towel and wash cloth in hand.  
"Sorry I scared you. For a moment, I thought I might be pregnant!" she said. "And then, I remembered that you were sick on Wednesday with the same thing."  
Harry sat next to her in the floor and cleaned her up before smothering her with a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
"I think I want a baby." she said softly.  
Harry immediately stiffened.  
"What?" he asked with as much panic as she had shown when she first thought of that idea.  
"Well, today _is_ our anniversary, and I'm 19. I think I can handle it. We could turn the third guest room into a nursery and hire someone to baby proof the house... Harry? Are you okay?" she said laughing at his shocked expression.  
"What do you want one of those things for?" he said still showing just as much panic.  
"Well, I think I'm ready. I would love to have a baby Harry, or a little Lily, or even twins! That would be so much fun! And, I could take a year off of work to stay home with it. I mean! Wouldn't that just be awesome?" she said with an unfamiliar glow.  
"My coffee's getting hot... I mean cold... I gotta go and drink it... fast. I'll see you in a minute..." he said with a very blank look on his face as though he were thinking hard.  
He turned and slowly walked down the stairs, back to the kitchen, where he sat sipping his already cold coffee, absentmindedly.  
"Well... he never said no." Ginny said to her husky puppy with a shrug after he'd left the room.  
The puppy, who she'd named Fluff, curled up in her lap and gave her puppy eyes. Ginny smiled and patted Fluff's head.  
Ginny got up shortly and got ready to go. She was feeling better and thought that she could handle going with Ron and Hermione.  
She walked downstairs to find Harry still sitting, sipping an empty cup.  
"Harry? It's almost time to go babe. Are you ready?" she asked taking his coffee cup and plate to the sink.  
"Uh huh."  
" Okay..." Ginny said thinking, "Let's forget about this for now, and we'll talk about it tonight. You can't possibly be thinking straight while you're still in shock!" she said laughing. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
Just then the doorbell rang. Ginny ran to it and opened it wide, greeting Hermione with a huge hug.  
"Hi!" Ginny said. "Oh yeah, don't bug Harry. He's kind of in a daze, 'cause I told him I wanted kids." she added in a whisper.  
Ron dropped the tickets he was holding.  
"You... _what_! You should have talked to me first! I am after all, your big brother!"  
"Okay, Ron. It won't happen again. When I start skipping periods, you'll be the first one I go to to talk about missing them. And when my boobs start swelling-"  
"OKAY! Okay! You don't have to tell me everything! Sorry!" Ron said covering his ears and shaking his head as if to forget what he'd just heard. His ears were scarlet. Ginny and Hermione just laughed.  
Ginny heard a small chuckle from the kitchen and took it as a good sign that Harry was coming around. She headed that way, while Ron and Hermione played with Fluff. They were next door neighbors and Fluff was as close to them as she was to Harry and Ginny.  
"We should bring Crookshanks over! He could watch Fluff for you!" Hermione said.  
"Okay." Ginny pulled out her wand. "Accio, Crookshanks!" she said.  
"Crookshanks came flying through the open window hissing and screaming.  
"Ginny!" Hermione said.  
"Well it worked!" Ginny said suddenly angry.  
"Geez! What's with you?" Ron said.  
"PMS." Ginny said stalking off to her room to grab her purse. She shrunk it, stuck it in her pocket, and went downstairs.  
"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been so rude!" Ginny said starting to cry.  
"Got that right!" Ron said.  
"RON!" Hermione said looking livid.  
"What?" he asked stupidly.  
Harry stood up and put an arm around her.  
Ginny hugged him back, suddenly happy.  
"Yay! You're back to normal!" she said.  
"Mood swings, much?" Ron said under his breath to Hermione.  
Hermione just laughed and kissed Ron on the cheek.  
"Okay! Let's go!" Ginny said. Poor Crookshanks was hiding in the closet waiting for the scary girl to leave. He immediately began babysitting Fluff.


	12. How Do You Inspect A Roller Coaster?

"Okay! We're here!" Hermione said cheerfully from the driver's seat as she turned in, making the car go flat to avoid hitting a muggle.  
"Why did we let her drive?" Ron said with a 'What was I thinking!' look on his face.  
Hermione just ignored him and kept on smiling nearly hitting two cars on the way to a parking spot at the front that she forced to appear, when she squeezed between two rather large SUVs that were no more than a foot apart.  
There were three breaths let out as they climbed out of the car.  
"Glad that's over!" Harry muttered to Ron and Ginny.

"Tickets, please." an old woman said. She reminded Ginny vividly of a hag.  
Harry and Ron handed over their tickets.  
"Thank you and welcome to 'Fun Fun Fun Amusement Park'. Have a nice day and please ride our new Zipgo rollercoaster." she rehearsed in a very bored tone.  
"Thanks," Ginny said distractedly as she walked through.  
They all stopped and had their pictures taken in front of the fountain.  
"Just like our first time here?" Ginny asked the rest.  
"Oh gosh!" Hermione said letting out a rush of tears. "Do you remember? We couldn't stop kissing these two, even through our pictures! Even though we'd already had a full week of them!"  
"Oh! It's all right, Hermione! Those were such great times!" Ginny said leaking some tears as well.  
"And these aren't?" said Ron instantly ruining the mood.  
"Okay, hold that pose... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Flash"And you're done!" said the lady taking the picture.  
"What's first?" Harry asked.  
"Let's try the Zipgo!" Ginny squealed.  
"Yeah! Let's do that!" Hermione added.  
"Fine with me! Ron, can you handle it?" Harry added.  
"Umm... sure." he said shakily. "Besides, it's only the rides that drop fast that bother me."  
"I guess we won't tell him that it drops 1000 feet on the first drop." Hermione whispered to Ginny setting off a giggling fest.

When they arrived to the end of the line, they discovered that it would take at least four hours to reach the coaster.  
"Guess we can't ride it!" Ron said turning around. Hermione grabbed his shirt sleeve to keep him from walking away.  
She then pulled out her wand, and everyone began pushing them to the front of the line.  
"What'd you do?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
"Memory modification. They think that we are Roller Coaster inspectors."  
"Awesome! How do you inspect a roller coaster?" Ginny asked.  
"Why! You ride it of course!" Hermione said in an old American West accent.  
They all laughed.

"Water slides!" Ron called as they stepped back on the ground, after their 5th ride on the coaster.  
"Too bad you'll only go down the kiddy slide!" Hermione said, racing him to the stairs.  
"You know I can't deal with heights!" Harry and Ginny heard in the distance.  
"About the kid thing..."  
"It's fine. I know I pushed it on you, and we should wait another year or so, I just got caught up in the thought. I'm sorry." Ginny said staring at the ground out of fear he'd go into a daze again.  
Harry didn't say anything. Ginny looked up to find a huge grin across his face.  
"I didn't expect you to be _that_ happy about it!" She said beginning to get upset.  
"Your right, I am happy. And that's why I didn't want kids. But I realize now, that I would love to have kids and they would make us that much happier. Let's go get started!" he said.  
"Tonight..." she said firmly with a soft smile.  
"Fine." Harry said with the expression of a kid who'd just gotten their favorite toy taken away.  
"I'll race you!" Ginny said taking off before Harry even realized what she'd said.


	13. Pancakes, Cottage Cheese, and Tag

Chapter 13

"Be right there!" he yelled down the stairs.  
Ginny got him a glass of apple juice before he finally ran down the stairs tying on a tie.  
"What's for breakfast?"  
"Pancakes, and cottage cheese," she answered casually.  
Harry contorted his face. "Cottage cheese?" he asked.  
"I've been craving it all morning."  
"Are you all right?"  
"Of course! Never been better!"  
"Ah HA!"  
Ginny was worried. He'd figured her secret out way too soon! She'd wanted it to take at least a day!  
"What?" she said shakily.  
"I just remembered where I'd left my organizer." he said starting to get up.  
"Finish your breakfast first?" she half asked.  
"Alright. You're gonna make a great mom whenever you actually have a baby."  
He shoveled down his food and took off.  
"Sooner than you think." she muttered as he stepped out the front door.

"Ron! Why are your Chudley toys on the display shelf?" Hermione yelled while trying to suppress a laugh.  
"They're not TOYS! They're collectibles!"  
"They're action figures!"  
"They're collectible action figures!"  
"They're JUNK!"  
"Fine! I'll move them!" Ron walked down the stairs and took the action figures down.  
"Thank you," Hermione said kissing him.  
"I'll be sure to put them back on the shelf in the morning, so we can do this again."  
"No you WON'T!" she said laughing.  
"Unless you take them from me."  
"Then I'll just have to do that, won't I?" she said tickling him.  
"Yeah." Ron said taking off through the house.  
"No running in the house!"  
"You'll have to stop me!"  
Hermione took off after him. He stopped around the entryway corner, hid his 'collectibles' in the closet, and waited for Hermione to come tearing around the corner. He stood there waiting for about 10 minutes. He looked carefully around the corner to find Hermione staring him in the eyes.  
"How'd you?"  
"Your footsteps stopped genius. That generally means you stopped moving your feet."  
"That was low!"  
"You'll have to get me for it!" she said running back to the kitchen.  
Ron tore off after her. He went through the den, and into the kitchen, and then he took off up the stairs. He ran down the hall. He heard a door open downstairs and turned around. He ran back down the stairs, through the kitchen, through the den, and into the hall. He kept going to the guest room. He heard a door slam in the upstairs so he turned and ran into the den. He never got there though, all of a sudden, Hermione popped in front of him, catching him around the middle. He was still running too fast, and they both fell in the floor.  
"Hey! No apparating! And I thought I was chasing you!" he said looking her in the eyes.  
"So, I changed your imaginary rules." she said grabbing his waist a little tighter, pulling him closer to her. She then proceeded to kiss him. He promptly returned the favor.


	14. It's A Girl Bug

Chapter 14

Ginny lay on the couch waiting. She was really sick. Harry thought she had a bug. She would laugh as it was one big bug, but it might make her sick. She'd gone to the doctor that morning... for the bug. She was worried. She didn't know how Harry would react. At that moment, she was hoping he'd really meant what he'd said, because it was official. Now, all she was waiting for was the front door to open or Harry to pop out of the fireplace.  
She had just run up to the bathroom when she heard the footsteps and the sound of a crackling fire.  
"GINNY! I'M HOME!" Harry's voice said, coming steadily closer.  
Ginny would have answered, but something rather unpleasant came out instead.  
Harry popped around the corner and handed her a paper towel for her mouth and sprayed the room with 'Wizbreez'.  
"Thank you Harry." Ginny said.  
"Anytime. To think, you'll have to go through this every day when you're pregnant." he said looking worried.  
"Harry, we need to talk," she said, finally over her morning sickness for a little while.  
"You're breaking up with me!" Harry said imitating a schoolgirl.  
"Yes, Harry. Now that we're married, I think we need to see other people. I love you too much to stay with you anymore." she said sarcastically.  
She led him to the den and sat him down on the footrest. She then sat opposite him.  
"I've got some news."  
"Good or bad?"  
"I don't know."  
"Uncle Vernon died?"  
Ginny laughed.  
"If that's good news, then this is wonderful news."  
"Tell me then!"  
"You know how I went to the doctor this morning?"  
"Yeah... What, he gave you some medicine or something?"  
"Or something."  
"What?"  
"He told me that, I'll have my bug for about 9 months. And that it's a rather large bug. And that it looks like us, and it's a girl bug."  
"What?" Harry said looking confused.  
"I'm pregnant!" she yelled.  
"And the hormones are already kicking in." Harry laughed, giving her a huge hug.  
"So? You _are_ happy?"  
"I'm more than happy. Although you should have told me sooner. Like... yesterday morning." Harry said smirking.  
"You knew?" Ginny said angry.  
"You need to learn to whisper softer," Harry said still smirking.


	15. WHAT!

Chapter 15

"Harry!" Ginny yelled.  
"What! Is it time? Let me grab your suitcase! I'll call the doctor! Are you okay! Can you make it down the stairs? I told you to move all your things down here! You shouldn't be on the stairs! I know-"  
"I just need my shoes tied! I can't reach them!"  
"Oh. Sorry," he said coming up the stairs.  
"You are _so_ going to forget me when the baby decides to come!" she laughed.  
"I will not!" he said defiantly. His face was sort of red and he was shaking slightly.  
"We're having Hermione drive us. _She'll_ be able to keep calm! Maybe I won't die on the way to the hospital," she said with a laugh.  
"I'm not _that_ bad! Am I?" he asked looking ashamed.  
"No. Not at all," she said sarcastically.

Just then, the door creaked open.  
"Hey! I heard yelling! Is the baby coming?" Hermione yelled from the foot of the stairs.  
"No! I just needed my shoes tied!" Ginny laughed down the stairs. I had to lock Ron in the bathroom to keep him from calling the police!" she laughed back.  
"Well, you can let him out now. False alarm!"

That night, after Harry had gone to bed, Ginny went downstairs to get a glass of the Grapinapple juice she'd craved so bad. She had just drained the glass when she felt her stomach muscles contract painfully. She passed it off as a stomach cramp, but kept paying attention nonetheless. She was halfway up the stairs after three glasses of her juice, when she felt it again. She went upstairs to the bed, lie down, and rolled over to Harry. She shook him awake.  
"Wha-"  
"Harry. It's time."  
"WHAT!"


	16. A Very Powerful Witch

Chapter 16

Ginny climbed into the car after waiting painfully for thirty minutes on the car. Harry was so busy making sure everything was perfect, that he forgot to call Hermione. Ginny had to do it on her own.  
"Okay, Harry, buckle her in, please," Hermione said calmly.  
"It won't reach!" Harry replied after trying his hardest to buckle her.  
"That's because it's the wrong seat belt," Hermione said looking in the rearview.  
Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he said and proceeded to buckle her in with the _right_ seatbelt.  
Soon they were at the hospital. Ginny was wheeled into her delivery room. Harry seated himself next to her bed and Hermione went to a corner, where she sat patiently watching.  
"Harry?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Whatever happens, I love you. And this baby is going to love you as much as I do. Ooooh! I can't wait!"  
The rest of the night is history, but at precisely 1:25 am on September 9, 2001.  
Two days later, terrorists attacked some towers in America that Ginny couldn't quite remember the name, but she was very upset the day it happened.  
Harry and Ginny's beautiful 7 lb baby was named Lilian, after Harry's mother. Her full name was Lilian Molly J. Potter. Harry and Ginny were VERY proud parents. Lilian was special, in a good way. She was very smart. The doctor got a very bad nosebleed when he delivered her, a horrible head- ache when he cut her umbilical cord, and he keeled over with stomach cramps later on when he gave her her shots. She was definitely going to be a very powerful witch.


	17. The Whole Lot'd End Up In Slytherin

Chapter 17

Lilian woke up and tossed her Snow White comforter off of her bed. Today was her 5th birthday, and she wanted to go see how many presents were in her birthday basket. (A 'brilliant' idea of Ginny's, according to Lilian) There was a note at the foot of the stairs that said, "You keep your clothes here."  
Then after she'd figured out it was talking about her closet, she ran up to her pink and blue room to her little closet. On the inside of the door, there was another piece of paper. It said, "Where the crows land." She found the spot in the garden where the crows always landed. (In the cabbage patch) She then became fed up with the whole game and sat down in the dirt, seething. This basket thing was stupid! She sat there, her anger steadily growing until something hit her softly in the back of the head. She turned around ready to scream at the thing, only to find that the basket was behind her. How had that gotten there? Oh well! She began counting the presents and opening them happily. About 30 minutes later, she heard her Daddy calling for her.  
"I'm in the garden, Daddy!"

"Lilian!" Ginny said very upset, "Where did you find that basket?"  
"Right here in the garden, Mommy."  
"Wha-" Harry began giving Ginny a very strange look.  
"But... It was supposed to be in our room! Where's the clue from here?" Ginny interrupted.  
"There wasn't any clue, Momma." Lilian said starting to cry.  
"It was right here an hour ago!" Ginny said upset as well.  
"I was getting weal angwy cuz I couldn't find the cwue and the basket tapped me in the back of my head. So I opened all my presents. Thank you, Mommy and Daddy." Lilian said fighting back tears. She recited the last sentence trying to get her parents happy.  
"LILIAN! YOU OPENED ALL OF YOUR PRESENTS?" Ginny yelled, her face taking on a red hue.  
"You didn't wait for your Mommy and Daddy? That's very greedy of you."  
Lilian looked at the ground and began drawing her name.  
"Lilian?" Harry said in a stiff voice.  
"Sowwy, Daddy. I just _had_ to know what was in the pwetty boxes! And it was awesome fun opening them." Lilian said looking up to his face with puppy dog eyes.  
Ginny and Harry were trying their hardest to stay firm, but she was just too cute in her little pink nightgown, with her freckles and light brown curly hair. They were only baby curls and would probably be gone by the time she was 12, but they were just so cute on her.

Later that day, Hermione and Ron stopped by. When the doorbell rang, little Lilian took off down the hall as fast as she could.  
"Uncle Wonnickins (Harry had convinced her that that was his name, much to Ron's dislike)! Aunt Herm-E-Oh-NEE(she couldn't say her name right)!"Lilian said as best as she could.  
"Mommy! Daddy! My Fwiends are HEWRE!" she yelled towards the kitchen where her parents were fixing lunch.  
The four old friends chuckled at this. To Lilian, everyone who knocked on the front door was her friend, including, the mailman, the paper boy, any of Harry's coworkers, and even the squirrel who slept on the doormat.

"Guess what, you naughty little girl," Hermione joked.  
Lilian, completely ignoring the naughty part quickly jumped on this, "What! What is it? Is it exciting and fun?"  
"We brought you a present! And so did Davie." Davie was their 4 year old son.  
"Whewre is Davie? I want to show him my other pwesents."  
"He's on his way in. Just give it a minute."

"Hi, Lilian..." 4 1/2 yr old Davie said shyly.

"Hi, Davie!" Lilian yelled excitedly.  
"Guess what!"  
"What did you get me?"  
"Mommy won't tell me cuz she thinks I'll tell you!"  
"But you'd _nevewr_ do that! Would you?" Lilian said as sincerely as she could. She was hoping that Davie would be able to convince his Mommy to tell him so he could tell her. She'd known from the start that she could convince him to do anything for her. That was one of the main reasons she hung around him.

"If she were sorted right now, I'm willing to bet that she'd be put in Slytherin." Ginny said watching the two little trouble makers from the door. She could see Lilian working her charms.  
"That's why they don't sort them until they're 11." Hermione said.  
"Yeah, the whole lot of 'em'd end up in Slytherin," Ron said.  
"What would we do? I personally think I'd die if my Lilian ended up in Slytherin."  
"Davie would be switching schools in a heartbeat." Ron said with a disgusted look on his face.

"What'd you get me? I can _not_ beawr to wait anothewr _moment_!" Lilian said putting a hand to her forehead in a very dramatic motion.  
"Well... If it's alright with your mum, since you simply can not _bear_ to wait another _moment_... you can open your present."  
"I'll warn you it's a very _bad_ present! It's a book of some kind if Hermione bought it," Ron joked.  
"I'm not that bad of a bookworm... although it is about time these two moved up from nursery rhymes." Hermione answered defensively.  
"You may open them, Lilian," Ginny said still laughing.  
"Yay!" Davie said, "Can I help her?"  
"Sorry hun. Not this time."  
"Darn!" said Ron in a fakely sympathetic tone.  
Lilian tore the paper off and found a fire truck from Davie. She opened her mouth to say something to Davie, but she got a glimpse of her mum's face and decided against it. The second one was a broomstick, which she'd only ever seen the one time she'd gone to see her father play Quidditch. She thought they were pretty cool though.

A few weeks later

"Harry and I have been talking and we think we should move." Ginny said to Ron and Hermione.  
"Uh huh? Where to?" Hermione answered calmly.  
"Somewhere that Lilian can grow up as a basically normal witch, but maybe attend Muggle school as well." Harry said.  
"Is there such a place. Hermione and I must have been over this a million times in the last month. Davie's gotten very difficult to keep from doing things in public. I'm afraid he'll be found out." Ron said, revealing the talks Hermione had asked him to keep to himself until they were sure that that was what they wanted to do. But she didn't seem to be angry with him. Maybe she agreed that this was the time to bring it up.  
"There's a small village outside London. It's all non- muggle, but it's very close to a muggle town. The address would be a difficult thing to work out, but I believe the Ministry would be willing to help us there. And we could have her around both muggles and non- muggles." Harry said showing them a sketch he'd made with a map and his wand and his laptop.

So they went on like this for a few hours until they'd decided they wanted to move. A couple of months later and they'd made a complete move and successfully enrolled Lilian and Davie into Kindergarten. They also got the duo in some social things in the village with some fellow witches and wizards.


	18. Today's The Day!

Ginny woke suddenly to Harry violently shaking her. "What's the matter?" she asked.  
"Today's the day! Our little girl's big day!" "Oh my goodness! It's here! I totally forgot!" Ginny said panicking. She jumped out of the bed, ran to the closet, put on her robe, glanced at the clock which said 4:00 am, and ran downstairs. She turned on the stove and the coffee pot. She went and turned on some of her favorite rock songs and came back and made herself a cup of coffee. She sat down and pulled out her wand and started some pancake mix mixing.

30minutes later

"GOOD MORNING! I love you, Mom!" Lilian announced running down the stairs excitedly.  
"You better! I'm making your breakfast!" Ginny announced with just as much excitement.  
"You're watching TV,"Lilian replied blankly.  
"While my wand makes the kitchen stuff make your breakfast. It's hard work."  
"Sure it is."  
"Why don't you go check on it."  
"If I have to."  
"Yes. You have to."  
Lilian walked into the kitchen.  
"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH, MOM!"

The End


	19. Sequel Preview

Sequel to After the Final Fall

A New Beginning- Preview

Hope You Like It!

(Oh yes… I disclaim the ownership of all of J.K. Rowling's characters, plot, etc. I merely have my own new characters and the parts of this story line that aren't based on Rowling's.)

The weeks passed without interruption and soon Halloween was upon them. A month before Halloween, the headmistress announced that there would be a Halloween dance for third through seventh years. The only way first and second years could go was if one of the older students of the opposite sex asked them. Lilian was really worried about getting to go. She really wanted to, but the only person who she thought might ask her was Trey, and he'd most likely take his sister. He was really the only older male who she knew well enough for him to want to take her. They had their first Quidditch match the week after the dance. They were practicing constantly. Lilian scored on Trey three times in the last practice and was confidant that she'd do even better against the Hufflepuff keeper as she was new and supposedly not very good. Lilian played best with Von and Candace with her anyways and when she'd scored she'd been against the rest of the team and those two as well. It was only a week and a day before Halloween and things we re getting busier. Lilian was helping Professor Delacour's gifted group, The Exceptionally Talented, with decorating on top of trying to find someone to take her. Trey still hadn't told her whether Daree had agreed to go with him or not. She was also in the process of helping get ready for the Minister of Magic's visit on Halloween. He seemed to believe that he required security at Hogwarts. Lilian wondered how good of a wizard he was if he couldn't even protect him self but she didn't say anything to anyone but the team and Deena. They were the only one's she could trust other than her parent's and she'd decided not to talk to them until she could talk to them in person. She was in the Great Hall when Trey finally approached her.

"Hey, Lil. How's it coming?" he asked.

"Hardly at all, we've got all these decorations to put up, but Deena and Candace and I are the only one's who seem to be taking it seriously. The others put up the webs in a day and a half and decided they'd done a lot. Then they just left it to the rest of us and went to figure out the security and rooming situation for the Minister," Lilian said sounding very stressed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. If you guys need any help, I'm willing to offer up the rest of the team and myself for free labor."

"I know you didn't come just to chat so why don't you tell me what Daree's choice was."

Trey paused and took a long dramatic breath, earning him a frustrated look from Lilian. "She flirted with some fourth year and slipped him some love potion. She also convinced him that she was a third year and he agreed to take her," he said with a smile.

"So…" Lilian said smiling back.

"So, Lilian, would you like to go to the Halloween dance with me?"

"Only if we can go only as friends."

"You're way too young for me right now."

"Good," Lilian said forcing a smile.

"I'll see you in the common room on the night of the dance then," Trey said before skipping away, obviously happy to be going with someone that wouldn't be expecting him to dance with them all night.

"You'd better see me at practice tonight! Candace will kill you if you don't show!" Lilian yelled after him. Trey just gave her the thumbs up and kept on skipping.

"At least he's happy about taking me," Lilian said to herself before levitating another jack-o-lantern up to float in the rafters.


End file.
